1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to an optical disc drive with a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of photo-electrical technology, photo-electrical products are getting more and more popular. Let an optical disc drive be taken as an example. An optical pick-up head is movably disposed in the optical disc drive. The optical pick-up head is connected to a circuit board via a flexible flat cable (FFC). The flexible flat cable is extended or bent along with the movement of the optical pick-up head.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a generally known optical disc drive is shown in FIG. 1A, and a partial cross-sectional view of the optical disc drive taken along line 1B-1B in FIG. 1A is shown in FIG. 1B.
The optical disc drive 100 includes a chassis 110, a circuit board 120 and a traverse 130. The circuit board 120 is disposed on a bottom board of the chassis 110. The traverse 130 disposed in the chassis 110 includes a carrier 131, a pick-up head module 133, a spindle motor module 135 and a flexible flat cable 137.
The carrier 131 has an opening 131a. The pick-up head module 133 is located above the circuit board 120 and movably disposed in the opening 131a. The moving direction of the pick-up head module 133 is denoted by the arrow in FIG. 1A. The spindle motor module 135 is disposed on the carrier 131 and located at one side of the pick-up head module 133. The spindle motor module 135 is used for carrying an optical disc (not illustrated) above the pick-up head module 133. The flexible flat cable 137 is disposed in the opening 131a and is extended or bent along with the movement of the pick-up head module 133.
Generally speaking, a protection film is adhered to two surfaces of the flexible flat cable by colloids. However, the colloids are always softened as being heated under a high temperature environment. As the internal space of the optical disc drive is getting smaller and smaller, the flexible flat cable being softened or too long may touch internal components of the optical disc drive easily as indicated in FIG. 1B. In addition, the flexible flat cable being softened or too long may bend upwards to touch the optical disc which is rotated at a high speed, such that the optical disc may be worn to affect the function of the optical disc as indicated in FIG. 1C. In order to prevent the flexible flat cable from bending upwards, conventionally, a reinforcement board 134 is disposed on one end of the flexible flat cable 137, or, the length of the reinforcement board 134 is increased. However, the reinforcement board 134 being prolonged may hit the carrier 131 or the chassis 110 of the optical disc drive easily so as to be detached from the optical pick-up head module 133, so that the end of the flexible flat cable 137 can not be connected to the pick-up head module 133. As a result, signals cannot be transmitted between the pick-up head module 133 and the circuit board 120.
Thus, how to provide a design effectively preventing the flexible flat cable from wearing the optical disc or being detached from the optical pick-up head module due to the deformation has become a focus to manufacturers.